Unpredictable
by Sebastian Orian Weasley
Summary: Set in OOTP. Fred and Hermione start to notice things about each other they didn't notice before
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I originally started shipping Fremione in tgof, I cant exactly remember what page it is but Fred does something surprisingly nice for Hermione and I'm just sitting there in shock like "why on earth would fred do that?" then when I read ootp I was like Oh...my...GOD! They need to like have sex in a broom closet or something already. And then in the sixth book when they all go to WWW and hermione is all impressed with the awesomeness that is the twins and Fred looks all proud of himself and the is all like oh goodness I'm so sorry that that telescope punched you in the face here have the antidote! But that was the last Fremione moment that I saw anyway but Jo why could you not make us happy and put them together?**

**Anyway that rant is over! So I promise I will try my hardest to keep with this story if people like it but that's the thing...I need feed back. Good bad whatever I don't care as long as it's an opinion.**

**Thanks! And on with the story!**

**Chapter one**

Hermione simply could not believe that the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore was not doing a thing to stop this foul, evil, toad of a woman. Delores Umbridge had only been teaching at Hogwarts a month and Hermione, normally very respectful of teachers even if she did not completely agree with their methods, wanted nothing more to ask Fred, George, and Lee Jordan if she could help out on the next prank they were planning for the woman.

Hermione thought she had been nothing but respectful when asking when they would actually get to practice the spells when the stupid little bint replied with a "The Ministry believes that in theory if one can learn the methods one should be able to perform during the O.W.L.s perfectly" in that superior little tone of hers.

She was so caught up in her thoughts of how much she wanted to hex the woman to bits that she didn't notice a tall ginger figure running backwards toward her at full speed until they collided painfully with him landing on top of her.

"Ouf" Hermione felt the breath get knocked out of her as her back hit the cold, hard stone floor of the castle and a heavy ginger fell on top of her.

"Come on, get up! Hurry Filch is coming!" Fred hauled up whoever it was he had knocked over and shoved them into the nearest broom closet, jumping in after them and closing the door a quietly as he could, so he wouldn't get noticed.

Fred clamped his hand down over Hermione's mouth and made a quiet shushing noise as she made a sound of protest.

Fred felt the figure slowly stop wiggling against him. The girl was pressed up against him with her arms resting against his pectoral muscles while his arms sat comfortably around her petite waist. He could tell it was a bird by the way her body was shaped and damn it must have been a nice body. He could feel her soft curves pressed against his body in the most delicious way and started trying to guess who this girl could be.

Fred listened closely and waited for the sound of footsteps to fade away and then waited for at least another minute before he even thought about moving. When he thought the coast was clear he slowly peeked his head out of the door and looked both ways before swinging it open and stepping into the dim light of the corridor.

Fred thought a quick prayer that this mystery girl had an attractive face to go along with that body before turning around. What he saw astounded him. This bird with the great little body and the sweet smelling shampoo was the one and only Hermione Granger resident know it all of Griffyndor Tower, his little brother's best friend, and one third of the golden trio.

"Granger? What the bloody hell are doing out this late?" Fred asked his voice shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing Fred" Hermione replied crossing her arms over chest, raised one eyebrow and cocked her hip.

"Well isn't it fortunate that I had the pleasure of asking you first?" He replied, raising one of his eyebrows and crossing his arms. He refused to cock his hip...it was simply to feminine, no matter how much it would irritate the piss out of Granger.

She gave and exasperated sigh, unfolding her arms, letting her shoulders slump forward slightly and started to find her shoes extremely interesting. It was the most defeated he had ever seen the Griffyndor Lioness looking. "If you must know, you nosy git, I was in detention with that foul little toad woman" She peeked up at him through her eye lashes.

Fred immediately dropped his humorous look and stared at her for a minute before saying "Let me see your hand Hermione" She gave him a sort of look you would see more on Neville's face then hers and then showed Fred a clearly pale and unmarked hand.

"Your other one luv" He said giving her the look that meant 'no funny business'. Hermione slowly brought her other hand out from behind her back showing him a bright pink wound that spelled out 'I will learn my place'. Fred made a strange sound in the back of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a growl to Hermione. He lightly ran his fingers over the cuts and Hermione let out quiet hiss of pain.

"Well come on, I have a tonic that will ease some of the pain up in my dorm" Fred said, lazily draping an arm around her shoulders and leading her toward the portrait of the fat lady.

"So you never did tell what you're doing out of bed at this hour of the night" Hermione stated glancing at him suspiciously.

"Oh well, it's a simple explanation really...it was my turn to make the snack run and ever since we gave Harry the Marauders Map, it's a lot harder to tell where Filch is in the castle" Fred said giving her a charming smile.

"I'm assuming that you got caught before you actually got to stop by and get food"

"Well yeah but it's fine, no big deal really"

"No it's fine. We can stop by the kitchens...in fact I'll help you carry some things back" Hermione said giving him a small smile.

"Well alright luv, if you insist" Fred said, grabbing one of her curls and tugging on it in a playful manner.

Hermione and Fred made their way to the kitchens, exchanging polite conversation on the way. When they finally did reach the portrait of the giant bowl of fruit, Fred removed his arm to lightly tickle the green pear. The portrait to the kitchen swung open and Fred and Hermione could here a few of the house elf's bustling around, getting things prepared for breakfast the next day. Fred let Hermione step through the frame first (Weasley men, always the gentlemen) before climbing in after her. There was a slight crack and then a small elf wearing what appeared to be a pillow case with the Hogwarts emblem stitched onto it, with loads of hats on top of his bald little head, and at least five socks on each foot.

"Well hello Dobby! How are you doing this evening?" Hermione asked the tiny creature, smiling down prettily at him.

"Dobby is wonderful Miss Hermy! What can Dobby be getting yous this evening?" The little elf named Dobby was giving Hermione one of the most adoring looks Fred had ever seen a house elf give a witch or wizard. It was obvious to him that Dobby greatly admired Hermione, for what Fred did not yet know.

"Well Dobby, I actually am only accompanying Fred this evening so it's really up to him what we get" Hermione said glancing Fred direction.

"Dobby will do anything for a friend of Miss Hermy's! Anything at all! What is it you be needing Mr. Weasley?" Dobby said smiling up kindly at Fred.

"Well Dobby I was wondering if you could get me and Hermione here four bottles of Butterbeer, some chips, a few caldron cakes, and maybe some truffles please" Fred asked the little elf.

"Right away Mister Weasley, right away!" Dobby scurried off, presumably to gather the things Fred had asked for.

"He seems...nice" Fred said laughing quietly as the little elf bumped into a table trying to get past another elf going by with a large pot that resembled the beginnings of what Fred guessed to be oat meal.

"Yes he is very sweet, though personally I think he works himself to hard to please anyone that's a friend to Harry, you know because Harry was the one who freed him from the Malfoy's after so many years of bad treatment" Hermione said watching the little elf continue to scurry around the kitchen.

"He's a great kid that Potter" Fred said.

"Yeah he really is" Hermione muttered in agreement.

Dobby was finally finished with all the things that Fred had requested and hurried over placing half of the things in Hermione's arms and the other half in Fred's. They thanked the small elf for his troubles and after Dobby assured them it was his pleasure, they headed out of the portrait of a bowl of fruit and started the journey to the 7th floor.

Hermione and Fred talked about how much they both hated Umbridge on the way back to the common room. Fred was slightly surprised that Hermione felt that strongly about an authority figure, considering how big of a teacher's pet she usually was, according to Ron anyways. Once they were past the fat lady and at the bottom of the stair case to the boys and girls dorms Fred turned and looked at Hermione.

"I'll warn you now that George and Lee will probably be up and slightly drunk...and when I say slightly I really mean pissed drunk" Fred said winking at her coyly.

"Fred Weasley what on earth are you doing with alcohol in your dorm room?" Hermione said looking highly appalled at the idea of alcohol being anywhere in Hogwarts.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Granger, we are seventeen you know. So technically it is totally legal for us to be drinking things stronger than butterbeer. Plus it was a birthday present from Bill from last year" Fred said giving her a small smile as they finally reached the door to his dormitory.

"Brace yourself" He said as he swung the door open to reveal a very interesting sight.

George Weasley was starkers with nothing but a lamp shade hanging from his man parts, while Lee Jordan was chasing him around with a rubber chicken dressed in what looked to be a female, muggle, prom dress. Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter as George tripped over the corner of a rug and gave her a very nice view of his arse. Fred quickly slammed a hand over her eyes, and placed the other on her back leading her to a bed and sitting her down on it.

Fred took his hand away from her eyes, but his body was blocking her view of whatever it was that George and Lee were getting up to now, which seemed to involve lots of singing about McGonagall and Dumbledore and lots of drunken giggling. "You stay here on my bed with the curtains drawn while I try to get these gits into bed, alright luv?" Hermione nodded and Fred moved away and drew the curtains closed. Hermione lay back on Fred's bed and slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Once Fred had managed to get his two best friends clothed and into their own beds he walked over to his own and drew back the curtains to find the cutest sight he had seen since Ginny was a lot younger. Hermione had managed to wiggle herself under his blankets and was curled up looking extremely comfortable snuggling with his pillow. Fred smiled softly and sat down on the edge of his bed, lightly shaking Hermione's shoulder to attempt to wake the sleeping girl. Hermione made a sound that sounded very much like an angry bear being poked during a winter hibernation.

"Hermione, darling, I still need to put the tonic on your hand, so that it won't scar as bad" Fred whispered while brushing her hair back from her head.

"Mmmmk" she mumbled reaching her injured hand out toward Fred.

Fred gently took her small, delicate, injured hand into his own larger ones, and pulled out the tonic he and George had made minor cuts and burns. Considering how often they hurt themselves with their own projects, they had a lot of it. He started to softly rub the ointment into the cuts on her hand, noticing the way her face scrunched up, in the cutest way, due to the light stinging the ointment caused. Fred made soothing shooshing noises when she gave out a small whimper.

"I know it hurts luv, but this will really help with the healing. And look I'm all done. That wasn't so bad now was it?" Fred reached to put the ointment back into his bedside drawer but was stopped when he felt her hand on his arm stopping him. Fred looked over at her and was shocked at how beautiful she looked. Her head was framed with a halo brown curls, that had Fred's hands twitching to play with, and her eyes were like a mixture of caramel and coco, her skin looked like one of those porcelain dolls his mother used to have in the most random places around The Burrow.

"Thank you Fred, for everything" Hermione gave him a bright smile that quiet litterally took his breath away.

"Yeah, um no problem Granger" Fred quiet suddenly stood up and looked everywhere but at her. "I think you should go back to your dorm and get some sleep, it's really late"

Hermione stretched her body, causing the hem of her shirt and sweater to rise up from her skirt exposing a good amount of skin. Fred clenched his fists trying hard not reach out and touch her to see if she felt as soft as she looked. Hermione made her way off his bed and started to where he stood at the foot of the bed. When Hermione reached him he was still staring off somewhere over her shoulder, and since Fred seemed to be not paying attention to her she did the only thing she could think of to get his attention. She took a step closer to him until the only thing that could have fit between them was air, stretched up onto her tippy toes, and gave Fred a soft kiss on his cheek...well that's what she intended to do anyway. Just as Hermione's lips were about to brush against his cheek, Fred turned his face toward her, causing their lips to brush against each others softly. Hermione was to tired to really realize what she was doing, well that's what she would tell people later at least.

Fred brought up a tentative hand to cup her cheek while his other hand rested comfortably on her lower back, and she brought her hands to rest on his chest. Fred slowly moved his lips against her's in what could be described as a waltz of lips. Hermione shyly flicked her tongue against Fred's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Fred eagerly granted it and soon the two teens were in a duel for dominance. Suddenly Hermione broke away from Fred with a shocked look on her face, and Fred was sure his was a mirror image.

"Um well thanks for the cream stuff...I guess I'll see you around Fred" Hermione practically ran out of the room. Fred stood there a good five minutes after she had left, with the goofiest smile that had ever taken up residence on his face.

**Ok well that's it for now. Hopefully I can update quickly, and hopefully there is actually someone reading this. If not oh well and if so, please review and tell me what you think I could do to make this story better.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a huge thanks to all of my readers, especially the ones who have reviewed.**

**Gleek-tay: I was re-reading it and I realized you are totally right about the pet names. I guess it's just kind of a habit to have guys call girls pet names. I hope that I fix that in this chapter, and who knows I might just go back once I get farther into this and edit it. Thank you so much for the feed back! You have great constructive criticism!**

**Any way...On with the story!**

**Oh forgot this first chapter! Jo owns all! Thanks**

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione awoke the next morning, smiling pleasantly after a very good dream. She couldn't remember all of it, but she was certain it had something to do with Umbridge being pushed off the astronomy tower. Hermione was mid-yawn when she heard her younger friend Ginny Weasley burst through the door the the 5th year, girls dorms. Hermione sighed already knowing that even though it was a Saturday she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, not when Ginny was on a mission.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny grabbed the edge of Hermione's blanket and ripped it of her body. Hermione hissed as the cold air of October hit her skin.

"Ginny, what time is it?"

"Welllll...it's about eight right now, I think"

Hermione groaned and threw her pillow at her ginger best friend.

"Why on earth are you waking me up this early?" Hermione asked as she got up from her nice, warm, and comfy bed. She shivered when her bare feet hit the cold ground.

"Well I was already up, and I was super bored all alone down there." Ginny said sitting on the spot Hermione had just vacated.

"So why didn't you go wake up one of your brothers?" Hermione asked, grabbing her outfit for the day and walking to the bathroom to go get dressed.

"Have you ever seen a Weasley boy awake before eleven o'clock?" Ginny asked incredulously.

Hermione thought for a moment before replying with "You have a point." Hermione quickly dressed in a pair of torn up jeans that hung low on her hips with a red 'Griffyndor Pride' sweatshirt. It was strange though because Molly had gotten her a small, and the sweatshirt she was wearing had to be at least a large. Hermione walked out of the bathroom to find Ginny flipping through one of the books that Hermione had put on her bedside. When Ginny glanced up she looked at Hermione curiously.

"That's not yours, is it?" Ginny asked

"No it's far too large to be mine" Hermione replied, tugging the sleeves up to her elbows. If she didn't do that then they went past her finger tips.

"Oh you know what it is? I bet mum accidentally put yours with someone else, and theirs with you, because I swear I have seen that on someone else before" Ginny said

"That would make sense, but I wonder who has mine" Hermione started to giggle as a strange image popped into her head.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Oh nothing, I just had a mental image of Charlie trying to get into my sweatshirt" Ginny joined Hermione in her giggling. The thought of the tall and extremely muscular dragon tamer trying to get into a small sweatshirt was a very humors thought.

"Oh well guess we'll find out eventually." Hermione said as she slipped into some flip-flops. Ginny got up from the bed, and the two girls walked down into the common room to find only a few younger years around the Griffyndor common room. They headed out the portrait of the fat lady and took a slow, leisurely walk down to the Great Hall.

Once they were close enough to smell the delicious aroma of, fresh, Hogwarts made breakfast, Ginny and Hermione's stomachs, true to their house, let out a mighty growl. Her and Ginny took seats across from each other, closer to the doors than the head table. Hermione piled her plate with two pieces of lightly cooked toast, scrambled eggs, and a few pieces of bacon. Once her first task was accomplished she then piled all the eggs and bacon on one piece of toast and squashed it all down, making a very nice bacon-egg sandwich. Ginny gave Hermione a questioning look.

"What? I'm hungry!" Hermione said with a bit of sandwich in her mouth.

"You look like Ron when you do that...the resemblance is baffling" Ginny said. Hermione then mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'shut up' through a mouthful of breakfast.

The girls were mostly finished with their breakfast when a few more Griffyndor's began to trickle in. Hermione and Ginny got up to leave the Great Hall, just as the twins walked in, their heads bowed together and whispering furiously. When the boys looked up and noticed Ginny and Hermione, Fred stopped for a second and stared hard at Hermione's sweatshirt.

"Wear mens clothing often, Granger?" Fred asked, smirking slightly at the fact that his little brother's friend was in his favorite sweatshirt.

"No, I found this in my trunk! I'm sure Molly just got someone's sweater confused with mine, is all." Hermione stated, her face reddening in a furious blush.

"Relax Granger, I'm only joking. That just so happens to be my sweatshirt that your wearing, by the way. If you could return it by the end of the day that would be simply lovely." Fred said passing by the two 5th year girls and heading to the table with his brother, to enjoy a fabulous breakfast.

Hermione stomped out of the Great Hall, Ginny trailing behind her, attempting to contain her giggles.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Fred and George sat down at the Griffyndor table, George downing some hang over potion before eating anything.

"So what was that all about?" George asked his twin

"What was what all about?" Fred asked while shoveling some bacon onto his plate.

George gave his brother that clearly stated 'did you really just ask me that, you wanker'. "Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nothing" Fred said, all nonchalant.

"Oh that's the biggest bloody lie, if it was any other girl..." George trailed off uncertainly and paused for a moment. Then as if something had hit him in the face, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, his eyes widened slightly and an amused grin graced his face. "You like Granger don't you?"

Fred, who had been innocently sipping some pumpkin juice, spit it out all over the table. Coughing wildly, George started to pat him on the back. "I mean, I guess I can kind of see the appeal, this year at least. The girl has definitely grown into her body, and she's got a really cute face, with a killer smile. Plus ever since Umbridge got here this year Hermione's been, well more...devious. In fact it's kind of hot"

Fred, who's breathing had slowly returned to normal, shot his brother a glare. "Don't even think about it Georgie."

"Oh calm down, you know I wouldn't do that to you, plus she may be really cute but I prefer older bird's who already know how to please a man." George said giving his brother a wink.

Fred gave a huge sigh, pushed his plate aside, and dropped his head on the table with a rather loud 'thump'. "Ughh, why do I like her? I mean my brain knows it's not supposed to but...other parts of my body just wont listen to it"

George patted his brother's back sympathetically. "Look I know the reason you don't want to start anything with Granger is because of the possibility that ickle Ronniekins might have feelings for her. But I was talking to Ginny and you know what she told me?" Fred gave his brother an unintelligible grunt. "Well she told me that Lavender and Ron have been very close lately. I think this year may be your only chance to do something about it" George gave his brother another pat on the back before going to eat his own breakfast.

"Hypothetically, if I did start anything with her, and I'm not saying I will, but you'd help me out right. Like if Ron and I get in a hypothetical fight, you'd be on my side right?" Fred asked his twin.

George gave his brother a look that said 'are you mental?' "I'm your bloody twin, of course I'll be on your side mate"

"Good cause I need your help planning" Fred stated with a devilish grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the girls were walking back to the common room, Hermione was having an internal battle, should she tell Ginny about what had happened last night or should she keep it to herself? She really wanted to tell someone, and honestly Ginny was pretty much her only girl friend, but it was her brother. Would that bother Ginny? Would she not want Hermione having an interest in someone from her family? _Well there's only one way to find out. _Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into the next empty classroom she could find.

"Ginny I have something to tell you"

"I kind of figured, you had that look on your face ever since we left the Great Hall" Ginny said, sounding amused.

"I have a look? Never mind this is important, Ginny how would you feel if I told you that I might have a little bit of interest in one of your brothers" Hermione asked, butterflies beating around in her stomach.

"Well first I'd asked which one, though I think I already have an idea of who he is" Ginny replied giving her friend a comforting smile.

"Well last night Fred and I-"

"I knew it! That's why you were acting so weird around him" Ginny exclaimed

"Well yeah, but anyways, last night we kind of kissed" Hermione could feel the blood racing to her face, turning her cheeks a pretty pink color.

"No way! Did you really" Ginny started to giggle hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her friend.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just...well no one would think you and Fred. I mean I'm pretty sure everyone has been guess that you and Ron would get together. Heck I'm pretty sure Bill and you together would make more sense, but you and Fred? It's a silly thought you have to admit" Hermione nodded her head in agreement with Ginny's statement.

"Well yeah but, I don't know, he's just, well..." Hermione was searching for the words to describe why she liked Fred.

"You know that saying 'opposites attract'? Well that's how he makes me feel. He's really funny, even if sometimes his jokes are a little inappropriate, and he's really attractive. Plus if you think about it all those prank he and George create they require some very advanced magic." Hermione said.

"So basically you're telling me you think my brother is funny, attractive, and smart" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Well in all honesty I have no idea, which is why I need your help"


End file.
